Kallen Kouzuki (Colorless Memories)
Private Journal Entry My My... James's little half beast is becoming quite the tool isn't she? She's now found herself a fellow half beast in arms. Alas one who doesn't seem to even know who the hell he is the fairy little shit. Then again... it will be rather interesting to see what happens when that faggot looking bitch, regains his memory of that vampire moonpig cunt that keeps getting in the way. '' ''I wonder who will be the beast? And who will be the beauty in this rather saccharine inducing tripe. It will be even more interesting to see what he will do about all this. '' ''Now I'm off to do sightseeing of planks of crap and dealing with lolicon inducing doll maidens. '' Character Information Kallen Kouzuki/Stadfeld is one of the characters in Code Geass Colorless Memories. She is a 17 year old half Japanese, half Britannian girl who served in her brother's resistence cell and later on after her cell came into contact with Zero she along with her group joined with Zero to become the first members of the Black Knights in which she quickly became the Ace of the Black Knights and later on became Commander of Zero's personal squad, the Zero Squadron. Early Life Kallen was born sometime in the year 2000 a.t.b to a Japanese woman with the surname Kouzuki and to a Britannian Noble with the surname Stadtfeld. She also had an older brother called Naoto whom she looked up to in a lot of ways. Her early years were for Kallen good times as she lived with her mother and brother in a japanese house where they lived a peaceful and normal life with Ohgi, Naoto's friend, coming around often for dinner. This all changed when Britannia invaded in the year 2010 and they conquered Japan, stripping it of it's idenity and the people, their nationality, turning it into Area Eleven and the Japanese, Elevens. Kallen's life had changed a year before the invasion her mother arranged for her to live with her father with herself serving as a maid. This act caused Kallen to distance herself from her mother and relations between the two would remain like this until Kallen learned the real reasons why her mother did this (to be near her and to give her a chance of a normal life etc.) Her brother was unable to accept Britannian rule and as a result formed a resistance group with his old friend Ohgi Kaname. For a few years they had mixed success against Britannia, until one mission where his cell were retreating from a losing battle and they lost contact with him and he was never found dead or alive. To add more to the situation Kallen's father returned to the homeland a week later and hasn't returned since. Regardless of her brother's fate Kallen decided to take up fighting in the resistence to fulfill her brother's dream of a free and peaceful Japan and joined her brother's resistence cell now led by Ohgi . Their group had little success until one mission where they stole what they believed to be poison gas from Prince Clovis himself (unknown to them it contained C.C.) and while transporting it they crashed into two Ashford students (Lelouch later to be their leader Zero and Rivalz) and they crashed their truck before heading into the tunnel's where Kallen launched her Glasgow despite it being rusted and out of date she was able to hold her own against Jeremiah Gottwald showing her ace skills first hand. Later on when Zero made his debut and aided her resistence group she saved him when the Lancelot made it's debut and was about to strike Zero down letting him escape (and also allowing him to sneak in to Prince Clovis's G1 base, order a ceasefire and killing him). After that mission Kallen returned to Ashford Academy to maintain her cover as Kallen Stadtfeld, the ill and frail daughter though Kallen hated it for the most part she was inducted into the student council because of the her ill disguise and this led to her meeting Lelouch Lamperouge (secretly Lelouch vi Britannia and Zero). After he geassed her to learn about her and also giving himself away (and learning his power's limit) by mentioning Shinjuku she started to think he was the voice on the radio (which he has) and this led to an incident in the clubhouse bathroom after Champagine got spilt on her (courtesy of Lelouch) where she threatened him with her pouch knife but he was able to avert trouble by tricking Kallen with a pre recorded message from his maid subduding her thoughts on him being Zero. After that Kallen and her resistence cell went to a meeting where they met Zero in person for the first time and from there became convinced that terrorism wasn't the way to fight Brittannia fighting for the people and justice was and Kallen and Ohgi aided him in freeing Suzaku Kururugi from Jeremiah Gottwald leading to his disgrace and being named as 'Orange'. After that Kallen didn't have much to do although she very nearly lossed her first kiss due to Milly promising a kiss to anyone who caught Arther the cat when the cat wore Zero's mask around the school where she worked with Shirley to try and catch the cat. She almost killed Shirley later on due to mistaking Shirley's question that she was getting close to finding out her identity as a resistance fighter but it turned out to be about Lelouch whom she had spotted the two looking close to each other a few times and came to the conclusion that they were dating which they weren't as Kallen disliked Lelouch. Zero called her and her resistence group out to his new hideout which was to be their new headquarters as he set up his new organization, The Order of the Black Knights and luckily their first appearance soon appeared when they aided in rescuing hostages from the JLF at Lake Kawasaki where Zero announced their presence to all of Area 11. Not long after that a silver hair boy arrived and collapsed at the gates of Ashford and from there but especially Kallen's life was about to be changed. Being Rai's guide When Kallen first met Rai as she later said to him she wasn't interested in him or his problem with amnesia and just wanted nothing to do with him at all due to her new found duties to the Black Knights and she was aloof with him as well, but to her chargin Milly made her Rai's helper and guide (mainly to help out her friend Shirley so she could get Lelouch who people started saying she was seeing again to her chargin) and as a result she was stuck with him. Their first trip round the settlement didn't go well with Kallen being aloof and Rai not knowing anything due to being a blank state but after a while Rai apologised for not speaking up for her when he knew she didn't want the duty and she got forced into it and that he was really sorry, after that she softened around him and from there things got better between the two. As they continued to walk around the settlement trying to help Rai find his memories Kallen started to learn more about Rai's thought and feelings and found they were similar to her's plus she witnessed Rai beating a bunch of thugs with just self defense, moves that were japanese martial arts that made her more interested in Rai and she started to wonder who he really was. She also was starting to show Rai her true feelings in the situlation in Area 11 as well that Rai picked up upon who commented that she had true kindness in her to which Kallen thanked him for. Because Rai seemed to learn more about himself through stress and fighting she proposed that they go through the Shinjuku Ghetto to see what happen there. After walking through it for a bit Rai seemed to remember soemthing and he told Kallen he may be japanese which pleased her and Rai caught her smile but she told him she was just doing her student council duties but what happened next would change their relationship forever. They got caught between terrorists who were pretending to be the Black Knights and Britannia who were trying to crush them with both sides harming civilians that got in their way and a collapsing Burai nearly hit them but Rai protected Kallen from harm by shielding her with his body which tore into the clothes on his back but Kallen was unhurt to Rai's relief. After that Rai checked out the Burai and to his and Kallen's surprise found that he was able to pilot it even without visual aid. He piloted it and in the process he was able to take down three Sutherlands with the outdated Burai which impressed Kallen greatly and left her wandering who Rai really was and influenced her decision to get Rai to join the Black Knights where she wanted to be her real self around him. Zero's Blue and Red Knight = Captain of the Zero Squad = Personality and Traits Kallen is a girl who is a kind hearted person and according to Rai has a "different viewpoint, it makes you sympathize with the feelings of those who are weak and helpless, and makes you angry for them." Which is true as Kallen will always go out of her way to help those weaker than herself even when she wasn't happy about being Rai's guide she still aided him and in many ways payed off big time for her and the Black Knights. She also hold core values of Justice, Kindness and making Japan a better place in anyway she can. Kallen is also a girl who can be impulsive, very stubborn in her beliefs at times (though is able to change her views on matters and people when she is presented evidence to the contrary) and has a bit of a temper to those she feel are in the wrong as her interactions with Suzaku Kururugi show. But she always cared deeply for those she is close to like her mother once she found out her true reasons for letting her father take her in. Her love for her brother who has always been her inspiration and when she meets, befriends and eventually falls in love with Rai Sumeragi though she will definitly scold Rai when she feels he does something dangerous or stupid (though that's out of concern for him). Appearances Kallen's most distinguishing feature is her bright red hair and blue eyes. In school she would have her hair combed down with her school uniform, but when fighting or in her own privacy, she would have her hair spiked up. After the Black Rebellion she would almost always have her hair spiked up from that point on. Back in the days of Ohgi's resistance cell she wore a vest-shorts combination which she still wears from time to time. Once she begins to pilot the Guren Mark II, she wears a magenta suit that zips up to her neck. Other times, she is seen wearing her Black Knights uniform. Powers & Abilities Kallen is an ace level Pilot who is able to match any pilots in the series from Suzaku Kururugi to Jeremiah Gottwald, Michael Steinberg, Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Oldrin Zevon and finally her closest friend Rai Sumeragi. When Kallen is in her Knightmare, the Guren Mk-2, shs is nearly unstoppable on the battlefield as she proves her ace skills time and time again with Zero coming to rely on her and Rai a great deal in the Black Knights battles against Britania. Zero eventually creates the Zero Squadron and puts Kallen in charge of it further showing his faith and trust in her. The fact that Zero's codename for Kallen is Q1 which shows further that while Zero is the king on the battlefield and the one with the strategies it is Kallen (and Rai as well to some degree) who controls the fate of the battle with her being able to move anywhere and having the skills and machine to take out all opponents on the battlefield. Relationships Rai The closest relationship and maybe the most complicated relationship Kallen has is with Rai Sumeragi/Thurston. At first their relationship was somewhat aloof with Rai having just lost his memories, being somewhat of a blank state and Kallen wanting to avoid him due to the Black Knights starting up at the same time Rai arrived at Ashford Academy. When Milly first put Kallen in charge of helping Rai she wasn't very happy about this and the first time they went around the settlement things weren't going very well between them but once Rai told her how bad he felt about her being forced into the role of helping him she soften around him and as she learned more about Rai's feelings and views on the current state of Japan she got more interested in him with Rai also starting to notice that Kallen was hiding a part of herself which showed when she talked about Japan's problems but as the two learned more about the other they got closer to each other. The moment that cemented things between them was when they went into the Shinjuku Ghettos. There Rai protected Kallen from harm by shielding her and then piloting a Burai with only visual controls and defeating three Sutherlands which lead Kallen to wanting Rai in the Black Knights so that he can use his skills to fight for Japan plus they could fight together as well and as she would later confess to him be herself around him and get closer to him. This showed when she intially invited him and surprised Rai with her different appearance and personality he had known at that point which showed Kallen's desire to show her real side to Rai and learn more about him through fighting for the black knights. When Rai was intially invited to join the Black Knights Rai was unsure (partly because unknown to Kallen he had the same offer from Suzaku to join him in the army earlier that day) which led to Zero pulling out a pistol and was threathening to shoot Rai until Kallen came and stood in front of him with her arms spread out, defending Rai from Zero. Afterwards Kallen told Rai to join for his own reasons, not for her, and once he did join he informed her of his half breed status of being Japanese and Britannian just like her. This increased the bond between the two as their similar skills, traits, feelings and background made the two work well together and they came to be seen as Zero's two knights; Rai being his blue knight and Kallen being his red knight. As they continued their work for the Black Knights the two got more closer to each other and came to rely on each other for emotional and spiritual support. Rai especially when he asked Kallen about what does she intent to do in the future. Which Kallen as taken back by and gave the implication that she hadn't thought about if her brother's dream was ever fulfilled Zero/Lelouch Lamperouge/ vi Brittannia The next person who is important in Kallen's life is Zero aka Lelouch Lamperouge. Naoto Kouzuki Kallen has always looked up to her elder brother whom she would always play with when they were younger. His apparent death hit Kallen hard and drove her to see his dream become a reality. Ohgi Kanime Kallen has a good friendship with her brother's best friend Ohgi having known him since childhood. He's one of the few people that Kallen is remotely close to though they don't seem as close as they used to be possibly due to Kallen not wanting Ohgi to act like a big brother towards her. She and Ohgi were the ones who put the most faith in Zero when he firsted showed up where they helped him rescue Suzaku Kururugi from the purist faction and they among their group were the first core members of the Order of the Black Knights. Suzaku Kururugi Once Kallen found out Suzaku was the Lancelot pilot, she grew to hate him for his actions. Mizuki Kouzuki Kallen's relationship with her real mother has been very up and down over her life with the early parts of her life Kallen loved her mother and the life they had with their brother as a picture with a young Kallen and a younger Naoto showed. However, this all changed when Britannia invaded Japan in 2010 a.t.b where their life together was disrupted, Mrs Kouzki made the decision to go and work as a maid for Mr. Stadtfeld, Kallen's father and gave Kallen up so she could live a nice life without being discrimnated for her half blood status which left Kallen bitter with her mother and it wasn't until 2017 a.t.b. when Kallen learned why her mother had given her to her father which led her recouncling with her mother and promising when she gets out Japan will be free with her mother telling her to fight as best she can. James Malgus Stadfeld Kallen's relationship with James is unknown, as he hasn't been in her life in recent years. Even when she was young, business was often his first calling. Mrs Stadtfeld Pure and simple Kallen didn't get on with her step mother at all, feeling she was taking advantage of her status and hating her for the way she treated her and her mother. Rai once called her (not to her face) A Noble Bitch. Haruna Ikutsuki Student Council Kallen's relationship with the student council members is mixed as she doesn't seem close to any of them. Often being annoyed by Milly's antics and assumptions she makes about her and Rai. Milly was also one of the very few (along with Rai and unknown to Kallen Lelouch) to know that she was a half breed Japanese Britannian. Kallens relationship with Shirley Fenette was mixed as well as at first Shirley thought she and Lelouch (whom she had a crush on) were seeing each other and Kallen nearly killed Shirley when she thought Shirley was close to finding her secret identity. But later on when Kallen found out she had accidently killed Shirley's father she felt guilty about it and apologised indirectly at his funeral to Shirley. Kallen found Rivalz annoying due to his perky attiude and nagging her about her duties to Rai but Rai came to her defense often so he backed off and the two for the most part remained cordial. Kallen had no real interaction with Nina Einstein. Kallen got on well enough with Nunnally Lamperouge though she thought her brother was a jerk so that limited any interactions. Kallen cared about the student council members when the JLF took them as hostages at Lake Kawasaki and she was worried what they would do to them and was happy when Zero made it their first mission to rescue them and the other hostages. E.E Quotes by Kallen herself ''"That might be a good thing actually. If something occurs to you in your mind, it might trigger the return of your memories." "Yes, it will. By going around and seeing more, you might remember more. And you're not alone, everyone on student council is pitching in to help you." "This is what it means to be ruled over. Britannia took control of Japan by force, renamed it Area 11, didn't permit any autonomy, and didn't even give it a chance to recover from its war damage. And then, the only place to live they built up afterwards was a castle for the rulers, for themselves. That's this settlement! They have abundant energy from their solar panels. They have clean water and sewage, and goods they brought overseas from all over the world. Because everything is for the Britannians…Everything is used only for the Britannians who rule over Japan!" "Honorary Britannian…It's a ridiculous thing to say, isn't it? Here, it's the Britannians who decide whose good or bad. Who decide who has…the right to live? Just what makes us so different? Just what is different! Between the people who live here and the people that live in the settlement! Between Elevens…no, between Japanese and Britannians! Why does one get to rule and the other to be ruled over?" "Rai, I truly do believe that you are Japanese. And I believe that you can make a huge difference in this country that was once called Japan. I hope you give it some serious thought on what you choose to do. And, even if you decide not to just us don't worry, I will make sure Zero won't hurt you. But if you do decide to join, please don't do it for me, do it for your own reasons. Got it?" "Don't forget, it's the pilot who makes the machine, not the other way around. You were chosen to pilot this machine because of your excellent piloting skills. But, for Zero to have trusted you with this solo mission, he must have a lot of faith in you" "You don't know anything about Rai! He understands what's wrong with Area 11 and he wants to help me free this land. And he's not a criminal, he's an ally of the weak, a true knight for justice! You could never truly understand him!" Quotes about Kallen by other people "You have been keeping somebody like me company, who doesn't even know anything. I know that Milly and the others pretty much forced this task to help me onto to you. And while I understood that you gave the impression that you did not want to help directly, I did not do anything to prevent that. I'm truly sorry for that." Rai "That different viewpoint, it makes you sympathize with the feelings of those who are weak and helpless, and makes you angry for them." Rai "I think…that's an indication of true kindness." Rai Trivia *Kallen is somewhat an expy of Doman Kasshu from MobileGFighterGundam as she shares his personality, hairstyle and fighting style as well so in a way she is a gender flip of the character some fans have joked he's her father. ( in the japanese version they even got the voice actress of Rain Mikamura (partner of Doman Kasshu) Yuri Amano to voice Kallen's mother interesting eh. *This may be unintentional but Kallen has similarities to Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion as both have red battle fighters, both have red hair and wear red pilot outfits, both are hot-blooded and temperamental at times both are Tsunderes and both have problems with their mothers (who both have problems with their health) and have absent distance fathers, and both are in love with the main character but both the main difference is that Kallen is less screwed up than Asuka, is much nicer and unlike Asuka gets better as the series goes on though like Asuka she doesn't get the guy in the anime with Lelouch pushing her away, somewhat like Rai is doing in this fic. Category:Characters Category:Characters Colorless Memories Category:Colorless Memories